


Kelley's Scoring Trouble

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley is a little upset that she wasn't able to score in the game against Hope. She whines to Hope about it after the game and through the evening. Hope is highly amused by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kelley's Scoring Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> There is no blocked shot from the game the other day, I had to add it. Sorry it ended up in the end note I thought it was in this one.

Kelley felt the ball hit her hip and cursed, she should’ve moved. She just blocked a shot on goal from her own team. She groaned as she watched Hope easily wrap the ball up in her arms. When Hope got up she grinned at Kelley, winking. 

“Thanks for the save,” she said smugly and Kelley groaned as she trotted down the pitch again. 

“Next time, don’t protect your girlfriend,” Christie joked to Kelley who huffed, “shake it off kid, we have a game to win.” 

“Right,” Kelley refocused on the game, trying to let mistake roll off. It wouldn’t be a good idea to allow this one mistake to eat away at her all game. At the end of the game, the score remained the same with Sky Blue winning. Kelley was proud of her team but two things bothered her more than they should’ve; one: the save she made against her own team, and two: that she didn’t score. All she’d wanted to do all game was score, and after that bad move, she’d wanted it even more. Instead, now she was sitting in the visiting locker room looking like a kid who had their candy stolen. 

“Come on kid, it’s just one game, and we even won it,” Christie said, walking up to Kelley.

“I just wanted to score,” Kelley said honestly and Christie patted her back.

“It’s not all about goals, it’s about the team.”

“I know.”

“Now come on, you have till the morning when our plane takes off,” she reminded and Kelley gave her a smile finally. It had been over a week and a half since she’d last seen Hope and nearly three days since they’d last spoke. 

“You’re such a great captain,” Kelley said and smiled, “always looking out for us making sure we get the best.”

“Shut up and get your girl,” Christie laughed, giving the girl a small shove, she followed Kelley out of the locker room and laughed when the younger woman’s face lit up,a squeak coming out. Kelley streaked down the hall a bit and launched herself into Hope’s arms, burying her face in the keeper’s neck.

“Well, hello to you too,” Hope chuckled kissing the side of her head. 

“Mfmphm,” Kelley said and Hope laughed again.

“What was that?”

“I missed you,” Kelley said, lifting her head and looking at Hope who gave her a soft smile. Returning it, she leaned in for a kiss.

“I missed you too,” she said before Kelley dropped her feet back to the floor. “Hey Cap,” Hope greeted as the woman walked by.

“Hope, good game. Sorry about the loss.”

“Win some, lose some; we’ll be ok later in the season. It’s just game one.”

“Good way to look at it.”

“We’ll see you in a month at camp?” Hope asked and Christie smiled.

“God I hope so, I miss you losers. Now get out of here, you only get a little bit of time with her and she’s been so… squirrelly without you.”

“Right,” Hope grinned as Kelley glared at her captain. “Ready to go home?” Hope asked and Kelley grinned. 

“Only if we can get take out on the way there.”

“We can for sure,” Hope smiled. The pair headed home and Hope would smirk every few minutes and Kelley knew exactly why the woman was smirking. 

“Say it.”

“Those few trainings you did as a keeper really came in handy tonight,” she smirked and Kelley groaned.

“Shut up!” she laughed and Hope took her hand, kissing the back of it. 

“You saved me so much embarrassment love.”

“You know, you could’ve helped me redeem myself a little and let me score,” Kelley pointed out and Hope laughed.

“Oh god, no, that would’ve been bad for me.”

“But it would’ve been nice,” Kelley pointed out and Hope chuckled to herself.

“It would’ve.”

“But you don’t do nice, even for your girlfriend.”

“I never said that,” Hope said a little defensive.

“No you’d rather see me fail and not score all season,” Kelley pouted.

“Oh god, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but if by our next game, which seriously isn’t even half way through the season, but our only other game against each other. If, by then you don’t have a goal, and the opportunity arises… I’ll think about letting you possibly, maybe, getting a goal against me.”

“Really?” Kelley asked shocked and Hope chuckled, leaning over she kissed Kelley. 

“Really, now go inside before I change my mind,” she said and Kelley quickly got out of the car and into their home. 

“You’re lying, aren’t you?” Kelley shouted from inside the home, allowing Onyx to jump all over her even if it was against Hope’s rules.

“I said I’d possibly think about it, nothing promised in that besides thoughts,” Hope explained and Kelley whined. 

“But Hope!” she said as Hope walked in, she tapped the dog on the nose walking past the two. 

“It’s my job to stop you.”

“It’s my job to score!”

“Still my job to stop you from scoring.”

“But Hope!”

“But Kelley!” Hope turned around, smiling and Kelley huffed, aggravated.

“I can always call an uber and go back to the hotel.”

“You’d never do that to yourself, you love your bed too much,” Hope pointed out as she dished their dinner out for them.

“You never know! I could!” Kelley declared and Hope chuckled.

“Sure Kells, because you didn’t complain about having to spend a single night in the hotel the other day all because I refused to let you stay here the first night.”

“Your game would be off with me there,” Kelley said mockingly and Hope walked over, putting a plate in front of her. She tilted Kelley’s head up, kissing her soundly.

“So would yours,” she pointed out and Kelley pouted.

“My game already was off.” 

“At least it wasn’t my fault.”

“But it was! I save that shot for you and then it rattled me Hope!” Kelley groaned as she looked over to Hope who wasn’t shaken at all from the conversation. 

“Thank you for that save again,” she smirked and Kelley groaned loudly, grabbing her fork to start eating.

“So you see HAO miss yesterday?”

“That’s what you took from HAO’s game yesterday? How about her flattening Hinkle?” 

“I kind of felt bad for the kid. Plus, as much as, yes, it is our job? You don’t take out our other teammates,” Hope chuckled and Kelley looked up at her.

“Um… do you not remember snarling at HAO when she got too close to you with the ball? She is still scared to get too close to you at practice.” 

“That was once,” Hope said as she leaned back in her chair, looking at the clock. “Want to watch Alex vs Tobin?” she asked and Kelley grinned, nodding.

“I’m saying Toby has this,”

“I doubt that, I have all my faith in Ash,” Hope said as she sat on the couch, Kelley sitting in her lap. Hope rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything, knowing that Kelley truly knew she liked it. Hope set the stream up on the tv before wrapping her arms around Kelley and nuzzling her neck. 

“Maybe it’ll be a draw?” Kelley offered and Hope kissed her neck softly.

“Maybe, that’d be a good end. The two of them head to head for the first time in a long time.” 

“Oh, whatever will they do?” Kelley chuckled she turned in Hope’s lap to kiss her. 

“You know, we don’t have to watch… I could let you score another way…” Hope suggested and Kelley grinned, nodding. Hope stood up, picking Kelley up as she did and started walking them to the bedroom. 

“You better let me score in June,” Kelley warned as she nipped at Hope’s collarbone.

“I’ll always let you score babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this, this evening, before the ending of Portland vs Orlando so yeah. Plus no Kelley didn't block her own teams shot, I had to add that. So yeah there are a few differences. Hope you guys like it, tell me what you like, you don't like, anything.


End file.
